I'm Sorry, I Forgive You
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Danny comes home only to have his family and friends killed right in front of his eyes. He runs away after being locked in the hospital and unknowingly finds himself in Wisconsin. Vlad saw the news about the Fenton's death and about Danny's survival, he vows to find him and look after him... Afraid Danny will be driven into insanity...


Hi! Okay! I found a really cool picture online and I just HAD to create a story from it! Story is based off of the picture representing this story!

Sam: I hate you...

Danny: You're cruel... you know that...

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT AS AWESOME AS IT IS!**_

* * *

I'm Sorry... I forgive You

Danny buried his head in his arms, which laid on his knees as he cried his heart out. His friends family had just been murdered right in front of his eyes.

xXx

He had been hanging out with Tucker and Sam at Sam's house and had left around 9:30 so he could be back by ten. As he walked up the steps to his house, he heard a crash and was immediately worried. He ran inside to see his mother and father tied up and Jazz being tied to a separate chair, his mother's eyes widened at the sight of her son.

"Danny! Run!" Danny had only taken a step forward to try and free his family only to be grabbed roughly by his arms, which were pulled behind him and tied up tightly.

The hands had thrown Danny into a corner where he could see the entire room. Danny looked up and examined the room, he could see his family clearly, but there were seven other figures in the room. One of the figures walked over to him and grabbed his chin.

"Well... I was wondering when you would join us... Daniel..." the man pulled out a knife and slowly placed the cold metal against Danny's skin, adding pressure.

At this, Danny whimpered and tried to pull his head away, only to have the knife harshly cut his cheek. It wasn't a very deep cut, but it still drew a bit of blood. Danny let out a yelp when the metal pierced his skin. Jack growled, Maddie started trying to get free to get to her boy, and Jazz started fidgeting around to try and get free of the bonds around her. The man with the knife turned around slowly and looked at the other Fentons.

"Ahh... I see that any harm done to this particular boy affects _all_ of you..." he turned back to Danny and grabbed his chin again. "I wonder how it affects _you_..." the man turned around and looked at the nearest two men. "Hold him still, make sure his gaze doesn't leave the little... show... I'm about to put on..."

The two men walked over and grabbed Danny's shoulders with one arm each, while using the other arm to hold his head in the direction they wished.

The leader walked over to Jazz first, he gently grabbed some of her hair and smelled it. "What a pretty smell... too bad no one's ever gonna smell it again..." he raised the knife and swiftly cut the long red hair off, so it was about to Jazz's earlobes.

He threw the hair at her feet and leaned forward, knife aimed at Jazz, the leader made a quick glance at Danny to make sure he was watching and turned back to Jazz. He pulled the knife back... and thrusted it into Jazz's throat. Blood splat everywhere, Jazz's scream was cut short as the knife exited her throat, leaving a big hole in her neck. The leader walked behind her and cut her binds, allowing Jazz to put her hands to her throat, in effort to stop the bleeding.

"Jazz!" Danny cried. The man looked between the two of them and laughed. Jazz raised her head and looked at Danny.

"Remember... Danny..." she gasped out. "I'll always... love... you... little... brother..." then another knife came down on her back, directly into her heart, and she went limp.

"_Jasmine!_" Maddie and Jack screamed. Danny could feel the tears falling down his face. The man turned to his parents.

"Oh don't worry..." he walked up to Jack. "You'll see her again... _very_ soon..."

The leader held the bloody knife up to Jack and was about to strike when...

"_Stop!_" Maddie screamed. "Kill me and let my husband and son go free!" Jack looked at his wife.

"No Maddie! Don't!" Maddie let out a weak smile towards Jack.

"Don't worry Jack... I don't mind..." the man walked over to Maddie.

"So... you're willing to die for these two..." he gestured to her son and husband.

"Yes..." Maddie said. The man leaned forward.

"Well... then I've got something to say..." he pulled Maddie closer... and jabbed a knife right through her chest. "I don't let the victims leave... and I only intend to let one of you live... with an insane mind..."

He cut Maddie's binds and watched as she fell to the ground, gasping and coughing up blood, Jack was struggling madly now. Danny was trembling.

"Mom... no..." Maddie looked at her son.

"It's okay Danny... mommy doesn't mind..." Danny's eyes widened. She was using her stress-easing technique that she always used when Danny had a bad dream or was stressed.

"No... mom please... no..." the tears on Danny's face seemed to have doubled. "Mom don't... don't leave me..." the man smiled and let out an insane laugh.

"Sorry... mommy's gonna have to break that promise..." Danny's gaze quickly drifted between the two of them as the man once again raised the knife...

…... And brought it down on Maddie's throat.

Jack let out a yell and managed to stand, but the other four men in the room held him down. The leader walked over to Jack and smiled.

"Don't worry.. it's your turn... you get to see them again..." Danny leaned forward as much as he could.

"DAD!" he screamed.

He raised the knife and without any interruptions, jabbed the knife, stained with his daughter's and wife's blood, into his chest. As fast as he pushed it in, he pulled it out and thrusted it in just as fast, again and again. Danny wanted to scream, but for some reason, his lungs wouldn't let him. And when the man had finally finished off the last bit of Jack's life, he turned to Danny and slowly stalked over to him. This caused Danny to start trembling more than he had been before. He wanted to run, but the tight bonds and the men holding his arms and head prevented him from moving. Then, the man once again grabbed his chin and rubbed the cut he had made earlier, which was now layered with dried blood.

"Don't worry... the show's not over yet..." he walked back over to Jazz's body and grabbed one of her arms.

Danny let out a scream of pure terror as the man used the knife to cut the arm clean off! Then he took the hand and slowly cut of every one of Jazz's fingers. He grabbed the other arm and did the same thing. He kneeled down and grabbed her bloody neck, lifting her up slightly, he circled his knife down around her stomach area and then jabbed the knife in, twisting it as it went it. Then he jerked it out, pulling out Jazz's intestines along with it. Danny felt like vomiting at the sight. The man smiled and cut off the pant legs of Jazz's pants, and cut of the skin of her legs. By now, blood was pooling all around her body, almost making a miniature sea of blood. The leader walked over to Maddie's body and repeated the process, only making sure to make the noises loud enough to reach Danny's poor ears. And when he went to Jack's body, he had his men pull him closer to where Danny sat so he could have a closer view. He did the process real slow, and when he pulled out Jack's intestines, he waved them in Danny's face and even threw a small piece he had cut off at his face, causing blood to smear his face. A look of pure horror was constantly growing on Danny's face.

By the time the man had finished the process on Jack, the room floor was filled with the blood of the three dead Fentons. He turned to his men holding Danny and had them take Danny's jacket and shirt off. Now, Danny was on his knees, his chest out in plain sight, a man holding one arm with both of their own. The leader smiled and had the rest of his men move the furniture out of the way and against the wall, even the floor under the furniture was wet with blood. Once the furniture was all out of the way, the leader had his men hold Danny down on his back so it was on the bloody floor. Danny's skin shivered at the feeling of the wet sticky substance. The leader had one of his men go to the kitchen and get a sponge or a cloth of some kind. When the man returned, the leader took the cloth and kneeled down next to Danny's head.

"Now... I think it's time you had a, oh how do I say it?..." he looked down at Danny. "_Proper_ bath..." Danny's eyes widened.

The leader then soaked the cloth in his hand in the giant pool of blood and rinsed the blood out on Danny's chest, making a whimper come out of his mouth. The leader smiled like a parent would to a child and genteelly grasped Danny's chin.

"Oh... don't worry... it's going to be fun... enjoy it while you can..." then he continued with giving Danny a blood bath.

He practically rinsed the blood _all_over Danny's body, over his legs, his arms, even his head. Some of the blood got into Danny's nose, which gave the leader an idea, he had one of his men hold Danny's mouth open while he rinsed a tiny bit of the mixed blood into his mouth. This caused Danny to start gagging and sputtering. The leader stood up and turned to two of his men.

"Go get the last two victims for tonight..." the men nodded and disappeared out the door in a quiet flash. The man turned to Danny, who had been pulled upright into a sitting positions and rubbed one of his fingers against his cheek. "Don't worry... they're just getting the last two visitors for you... I'm sure you'll love it..." Danny's tears started up again and they ran down his cheeks, mixing with the drying blood.

Then, about five minutes later, the men came through the door holding a gagged Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Danny's eyes widened as he was once again pulled into the corner, his friends were ungagged and Sam turned to Danny.

"Danny! What's going on?! Where's Jazz?" Tucker looked at him with fear as well.

"And where's your parents! What happened?!" Danny couldn't speak, he could only gesture his head in the direct of the three bodies. Sam gasped.

"You don't mean... that's them...?" Sam looked at Danny, hoping it wasn't so. But Danny only nodded, causing tears to fall down Sam's and Tucker's faces.

Then a short-lived scream echoed through the room and Danny snapped his head up. The leader had just stabbed Sam through the throat with the very knife he had stabbed his sister, mother, and father with. Tucker stared at the sight and watched as Sam fell to the ground, gasping, just as Jazz had when her throat had been cut. Sam looked at Danny.

"Danny... I'm... sorry..." Danny wanted to look away, but he couldn't. "I... just want... to say... that I love... you Danny... always... have..." Danny's eyes widened as the leader pushed Sam onto her back and dropped the knife so it landed straight in her head.

"No..." Danny whispered. "Noooo!" the man ignored Danny's cries and moved onto Tucker, who was shaking harder than a vibrator.

The man wasted no time and just stabbed his knife into Tucker's head. Danny's cries echoed throughout the room as Tucker's body dropped to the ground. Then the man picked up Sam's body and repeated the process he had done to Jazz's, Maddie's, and Jack's bodies on hers. Then on Tucker's... once their bodies were done, the man washed Danny in their blood this time. By now, Danny's mind was screaming goddamn murder.

It was about two in the morning by the time the men left... leaving Danny in a state of almost insanity. He was holding the remains of Sam's body when someone knocked on the door. Thinking that the people inside were busy, the door opened, and all Danny heard was a scream. He heard the pressing of buttons and the sound of someone's voice talking.

"... yes, there's blood everywhere! There's five bodies on the ground I can't recognize but it looks like there's a survivor! A young boy, he's holding the remains of a body... I don't care if it's your break get the boss OVER here NOW!" and the person hung up.

Danny heard the sound of someone carefully walking in his direction, a hand was placed on his shoulder and all Danny did was flinch. The person kneeled down next to him and tried pulling his hands away from Sam's body. It was only until the person tried dragging her body away did Danny finally react.

"NO!" Danny reached out and grabbed Sam's body away from the person. "Don't touch her! Leave us alone!" Danny ignored the person's confused silence and gentlely moved Sam's bloody hair out of her scarred face. "It's okay... I won't let them take you Sam... you're alright... I'm here... we'll always be together... forever..." the person placed their hand on his shoulder again, but didn't do anything.

Then, the door busted open as police officers and a medic entered the house. The hand left his shoulder as the person immediately started talking to an officer and a person of the medical unit. Then, two pairs of strong, but gentle hands grabbed Danny's shoulders and carefully pried Danny's hands off Sam's body while another slowly pulled the body away from him.

"Nooo! Sam! Let me go! Give me back Sam! Give her back to me!" Danny screamed as he was picked up and taken out of the house. The last thing he saw was Sam's body, along with the others, get stuffed into a body bag. "NO! SAAAAAAMMMMM!"

The ambulance couldn't even give him a sedative to put him to sleep, he was struggling too much for the men to hold him down. And it was hard enough, thanks to Danny's ghost strength they couldn't hold him still long enough to inject the sedative. So they just pulled him into the ambulance and drove off, trying as hard as they could to block out Danny's cries in the back. They made a quick call to the hospital to clear the hallways and to have backup ready for when they arrived. When they got there, the backup was already trying to prevent Danny from running back to the house to Sam's dead body. They pulled him into the hospital and gave him a room. It took five doctors and six other nurses to finally hold Danny down so he could be given the sedative. Danny's eyes weakened as the drug took effect.

When Danny woke up, the room was empty and the clock read 3:02 in the morning. He slowly sat up and looked at himself. He had been cleaned of the blood and had been put in a hospital gown. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the closet on the other side of the room. He opened it and saw that a different pair of his clothes had been taken from his house and brought there, since they weren't the same clothes he had been wearing the night of the murder. He carefully pulled his clothes on after getting rid of the gown and opened the window. He was on the top floor and there were no trees by his window, so he figured that the hospital was trying to prevent him from running. He quickly checked the door, only to find it locked.

Yep, they were trying to keep him locked up. He walked back to the window and jumped out, going ghost as soon as he left the window and floated to the ground. He ran behind a tree and turned back to his human form and started running as far away as he could from the hospital. He wanted to go running back to his house and search for Sam's body... but he knew that her body wouldn't be there anymore... Tears fell down his stale face as he ran as fast as he could toward the exit of Amity Park, he was so focused on looking at the ground as he ran, he didn't notice two teens walking next to each other. And he just so happened to bump into the taller blond.

"Wha!" the teen looked at him. "Fenton? What are you doing here?"

Danny's stale face looked up from his spot on the ground and was met with the eyes of Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez. He just stood up and tried to walk around them but Dash grabbed his arm and he was forced to look back into their eyes.

"I asked you a question Danny!" Danny's eyebrow cocked up at the fact that Dash actually called him by his _first_ name rather than his last. Paulina gentle grabbed Dash's arm.

"Careful, I think you're hurting his arm." Dash looked at his hand, which was turning Danny's arm red, not that anyone could see of course. Dash let go of his arm but positioned himself to start running if Danny ran off.

"Okay... so why are you here? It's like almost four in the morning.." Danny looked at Dash.

"I could ask the same for you two..." Paulina blushed.

"We were just coming back from a really late party! Dash is escorting me home!" Danny rolled his eyes. "So what are _you_ doing out here?" Danny looked away.

"Look in the newspapers tomorrow... I'm sure it'll be in there... then you'll know..." and before Dash or Paulina could say anything, Danny started running, and for once... Dash didn't follow.

Danny didn't have a clue to how long he had been running, but when he looked at a clock in another town, he felt dizzy when he realized that he had somehow ran for two days straight... He sat down to collect himself and tried to figure out a way to find out where he was now. Suddenly he heard a TV in a television store say something that made his heart stop.

"... -we've just received that three nights ago, a family had been brutally murdered, along with two innocent teens, they all had similar scars done to their bodies. The names of the victims are Jack Fenton," a picture of his father was shown. "Maddie Fenton," then his mother. "their daughter Jasmine Fenton," his sister. "Sam Manson," the black-haired goth girl was shown. "and Tucker Foley." the tech-lover African American's picture was shown. "We are sad to know that the youngest child, the son Daniel Fenton, is the only sole survivor that was found that night. He had been brought to the hospital and put into a medical sleep, only for him to vanish the very next night. The police had been contacted only hours after the newspaper had been released. Two teens by the name of Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez had reported seeing Daniel Fenton running out of Amity Park, if you see this boy," a picture of him was shown. "please contact this number." a number was shown before the show switched to show different news.

Danny reached up and pulled his hood down further over his face, he was glad that the people had somehow chosen one of his hoodies. He slowly walked away from the tele store and immediately headed for the nearest bus stop. When he found one, he waited in a nearby ally so when a bus came, he could go ghost and just hide invisibly in the bus. As he waited, he got a few strange glances from other people, but ignored them. When the bus finally came, he ran deeper into the ally and went ghost and turned invisible. He ran onto the bus and floated over to the way back so he was out of people's way, there was room in the back so he could sit, when the bus got too cramped he would just float near the ceiling so no one would accidentally sit on him.

After awhile, he was tired with the bus and got off at some random spot with no clue as to where he was and turned back to his human form when he was sure he was alone. He walked, and walked, and walked, and walked... and walked... not knowing where he was going. Finally, he leaned his back against an old building and pulled his knees closer as the rain started to fall. All he wanted was to have his family back... he wanted Sam back... Danny was in such depression that he didn't notice when he ghost sense went off.

xXx

Vlad Masters, well, Vlad _Plasmius_ was flying around his home town, bored out of his mind, well, not really. He had just seen the news of what happened in Amity... and his heart was broken... his love... was dead. He watched it over and over again... hoping it wasn't real.. but it was... the only thing that kept his heart up was the fact that they had said that Danny was alive, but had ran away. Vlad wanted to make it up to Maddie by doing what she couldn't... she would want it... he would find Danny and look after him... not like he was his apprentice... but like he was a real son... He wouldn't let Danny become that evil thing he had seen... Dark Dan... So to try and clear his head he turned into Plasmius and flew around the nearby town.

He turned invisible and flew down the streets, until he came to the part of town where hardly anyone went. He turned to fly back because it had started raining, until a small figure, wearing a red hoodie, huddled up against one of the old houses caught his attention. He landed in an ally and turned back into Masters before slowly making his way over to the teen. It was only until he spotted the small wisp of blue that came out of the teen's hidden mouth did he realize who it was.

It was Danny.

Vlad stopped right there, he knew that Danny probably wouldn't believe him after all he did to him. Threatening to kill his father, kidnapping his friends, he wouldn't even let Vlad explain himself. But he had to try, he slowly walked up to him and kneeled in front of the small, young, shivering teen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Badger...?"

xXx

Danny felt a hand slowly land on his shoulder not long after his ghost sense had gone off and almost felt like he had been thrown into the Alaskan water during the winter when he heard the soft voice speak.

"Badger...?"

Danny risked looking up, and saw the concerned eyes of Vlad Masters... not Vlad Plasmius, Vlad _Masters_... Vlad was wearing a black trench coat that went down to his ankles. Danny could hear part of him saying "_Run you idiot! He's going to try and take you now that you have no one!_" but another part of him was saying "_Let him speak, who knows... maybe what he says is more than what you think..._"

"... Vlad..." the older man seemed to freeze. Danny _never_ called him by his real name, it was always Fruit Loop or some other name he had thought up.

"Danny... are you okay?" Vlad said, this time Danny froze. He knew for a fact that he _always_ called him Daniel, not Danny. Danny looked down.

"... How _can_ I be okay?..." Danny said after some more silence. "I just saw my own family murdered right in front of me... not to mention my own friends as well... how do you expect me to be..?" Danny said in a small voice. Vlad froze.

_*He had been _forced_ to watch his own friends and family be killed?! What did those people do! He could go insane... maybe he already is...*_ Vlad thought. He ran a hand through the teen's hair.

"Danny... I know you may not trust me... but I want to look after you... Not to make you my apprentice, but to raise you the way your mother would of wanted... like a son..." Vlad said, not sure of what would happen. He closed his eyes and waited for a punch from the young teen. "You may not believe me after all I've done, and you might be afraid to live with me after you saw how you turn into Dark Dan... but I want to help you live..." Vlad stood up. "I won't force you... but I will be looking out for you Danny... you may not feel it... but I feel like a father when it comes to you..."

Vlad turned around and started walking away, thinking that Danny was happy that he was leaving. But he was surprised when he felt trembling arms wrap around him.

"Don't... don't leave... please..." Vlad slowly turned his head to see Danny with his head buried in his back. "I'm alone... I don't want to be alone anymore... I can't... I can't bear it!" Vlad could hear his hard sobs.

Vlad pulled Danny's hands off and turned towards him, lifting Danny's head up to him.

"You... really want to live with me?" he asked uncertainly. Tears fell down the youngster's face as he placed his head on his shoulder.

"I'm... scared..." Vlad's arms immediately wrapped around the frightened teen. "I can't sleep anymore... when I do... I see him... killing them again..."

Danny fell to his knees in a sobbing heap, Vlad going down with him, not letting him go at all. The rain couldn't cancel out Danny's sobs and cries.

"Make it stop!" Danny screamed. "Make it all go away! Stop... it..." Danny cried as he wrapped his trembling arms around Vlad's back, for he feared that the only comfort he had would disappear along with his family... "Don't leave..."

Vlad held the teen tightly, not loosening his grip at all, he easily guessed that Danny was afraid he would disappear like everything else in his life.

"Don't worry... I won't..." Vlad whispered to comfort Danny. "I was told that I'm your legal guardian... so I won't have to leave... you're safe... right here..."

Danny, for the first time in forever, felt his eyes close and didn't hear the screams and cries that his friends and family made when they died. Vlad felt Danny go limp and heard his steady breathing through the rain, he picked him up bridal-style and transformed into Plasmius. He flew as fast as he could to his home, fearing that Danny would get a cold.

When he got back, he turned back to Masters and ran into the nearest guest room, he gentlely pulled off Danny's wet clothes and dried him off. Placing him into warm, dry clothes he set Danny on the bed. He made a duplicate and had him go make a hot drink for Danny, when the clone had left, Vlad turned back to Danny.

"Don't worry... I won't let anything happen to you..." Vlad placed a hand on Danny's head. "But I won't let you suffer from this either..." Vlad pulled out a necklace and placed it around Danny's neck, it disappeared as soon as it was on. Danny's eyes fluttered open.

"Vlad...?" Danny sat up. "What happened...?" Danny placed a hand on his head. "Why does my head hurt?" Vlad smiled in a father-like manner and placed a hand over Danny's.

"You were found in your house after your friends and family was... murdered remember?" Vlad said slowly. Danny's eyes widen.

"Murdered..." Danny looked down. "That's... that's right... they're all gone..." he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm alone..." Vlad hugged him.

"I'm here..." Danny looked at him and smiled. "And think about it... you shouldn't turn into your evil self because your English teacher isn't dead..." Danny smiled a little, but it was only a small smile.

"You're right... but it's still not the same..." Vlad's clone had come back with the hot drink, which Vlad took and dismissed the duplicate. He handed the cup to Danny.

"Drink this and go back to sleep..." Danny nodded and took the cup. Vlad smiled and left the room, regretting what he did, but felt that it was right.

The necklace didn't erase Danny's memory, it simply _rewrote_ it as Vlad told Danny what had happened. He had done this to help ease Danny's pain and help rid him of his insanity. He walked into his own room and laid down on the bed, as he tried going to sleep, he heard a sound and sat up.

Floating there, transparent like a hologram, was Maddie Fenton and her family, along with Sam and Tucker. Vlad felt like they were going to say something horrid to him.

"Thank you..." Maddie whispered.

"Danny's safe thanks to you..." Jack said.

"I may have hated you... but now... I feel that you're the safest place for Danny..." Jazz said, wiping a tear away.

"I may not have trusted you... but now... I'm sure you'll take good care of Danny." Tucker said. Sam took a step forward.

"I feel bad that Danny won't remember me confessing how I felt about him... but if forgetting what happened that night helps him live better... then I'm fine with it..." Vlad stood up and looked at the ghosts.

"I'll do my best and help Danny live a good life..." he looked at Maddie. "I promise..." he said a few things to Jack and Jazz and Tucker too.

When he came to Sam, he smiled. "I'll find some way to tell Danny how you felt... I feel that he'll need to know..." Sam smiled at him as a white light appeared behind them.

"It's time for us to go..." Maddie said. "We can't stay here like the other ghosts... but we'll watch over Danny from above."

Vlad watched as the people Danny loved and the woman he had loved disappeared forever, silently making a vow to himself.

"I'll raise Danny... I won't let him get hurt like that ever again..."

* * *

Danny: ... I'm leaving...

Vlad: I think I'm going to have nightmares...

Sam: You killed me!

Jazz: You turned Danny insane!

HEY! I had to kill you Sam! And Jazz! I made him better!

xXx

Hope you loved it people! Wow... first story completed...

**_REVIEW! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE IDENTICAL STORIES! IF YOU WANT ME TO CREATE A STORY BASED OFF OF A PICTURE_ **YOU_** HAVE SEEN! PM**** ME!**_


End file.
